Mou Hitori no Jinkaku
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: With the growing, tentative trust forming between Yuugi and Atemu, the usual problems disappear. But suddenly a new threat emerges. What does this have to do with the yamis' pasts? Warning: shonen ai !CHPT 5 UP! Now with fanart!
1. Papercut

K: Will not start new fic … Will not start new fic … Will not start- AW, F& IT! starts typing wildly

Y: --; My aibou has no will to fight the infamous plotbunnies…

Dai: peeks over her shoulder with a tender roast sandwich from KFC in his mouth Hwuh?

Y: --; Chew, swallow, THEN talk.

Dai: glares but does so What's up with her this time?

Y: She can't draw this week, so she's given in to the plotbunnies that plague her always…

Dai: Dammit! I KNEW we should've broken out the vacuum cleaner! ; But NOOOO- Aete had to go and break it in his fricking drunken stupor!! glares broken vacuum in the corner

Y: And just whose fault was it he went and GOT drunk in the FIRST place?! sighs Anyway, too late for that now… points to her hikari

K: has thousands of fluffy rabbits chewing on pencils staring intently at the screen from over her shoulder

Dai/Y: ; --;; Hopefully, it won't take her that long….

K: cackles insanely as the rabbits join in, giving her tips and demanding to be heard XD

Dai/Y: ; --;; HOPEFULLY…..

K: BWA HA HA HA HA!!! BEHOLD!! THE START OF SEASON 2!!!!!

Dai/Y: Season-? 00! 00! You mean of MOU HITORI?!

K: turns around and blinks Yeah, what'd you think I was working on? I've had this song-themed chapter stuck in my head all day!!

Dai/Y: glance at each other and nod, then glomp Ko ferociously THANK RA!!! YOU'RE CONTINUING IT!!!

K: turning blue from lack of oxygen Can't- if- I- can't- BREATHE!!!!

Dai/Y: ; ; Heh heh… Oops? release her

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Yuugi-tachi, just the infamous "Mou Hitori" saga. WHEE!! ANGST FICS RULE!!! Though, sadly, this seems to be turning fluffy…. UU; UU; UU; Oh well, that's what Linkin' Park songs are for! (But we don't own them either… UU UU UU The next album's coming in the mail soon, though! )

* * *

**Dedication:** To all our WONDERFUL fans who dun mind the fact all we write is shonen ai and that our Japanese grammar is basically crap. all 3 bow Also, a special thanks to Merodi no Yami and Naito-chan (We're in someone else's bio!! Kinda…), and a big GET WELL wish for poor Klonoa-chan. (Try good, upbeat music and some homemade soup- it really helps! )

* * *

**Warnings:** You all should know the drill by now- after all, it HAS been a whole season, ne? - - - Regardless, here's today's line up: (and yes, we know that sounds sporty… We're just happy we actually managed to catch the football today and scored a touchdown in P.E…. WITHOUT getting hit in the face!!) Shonen ai, profanity, angst (takes place after Bakura rapes Ryou in the soul room….hall….thingy ….), blood (obviously), Ryou doubting his religion (no offense to anyone!!), a total change in Ryou's past (since you never really learn it anyway), and Ryou's slightly OOC (cuz' you never really can tell what he's like anyway- sure, he's polite and all that, and he cherishes what friends he has, but you never see what he's really thinking, beneath all that), and any other random crap we happen to forget…

* * *

**Mou Hitori no Jinkaku: Kami-Tachikata**

* * *

**The Other Personality: Paper-cut**

* * *

_**Why does it feel like night today?**_

_**Why do I feel so uptight today?**_

_**Paranoia's all I got left**_

_**I don't know what stressed me first**_

_**Or how the pressure was fed**_

_**But I know just what it feels like**_

_**To have a voice in the back of my head**_

* * *

(Ryou)

* * *

_**  
**_

Why? Why does he torture me so? What have I ever done to him? What have I done to make him treat me this way?

I wince as I get up from the shadowy, blood-stained corner of my mind; our mind… Or, is it now his? I can't find any safety here, as I could before he came, so does that mean this plain is now under his rule? His darkness covers everything, driving whatever light; whatever hope; is left in me. All in all, there's not that much to drive away anymore- he's taken over my life and stolen everything I once held dear, and what hope is there of ever getting it back? You can't give back someone's innocence…

I clutch the wall, trying to maintain balance despite my aching body. I try to take a shaky step forward, but as my foot moves, it feels as if my body is engulfed in flames. I crumple to the ground, hissing in pain, and watch my tears mingle with the crimson river as the pain slowly subsides. My gaze turns to my once stark-white hair, tips stained red with blood; my blood. I finger one of the sodden locks, and tears come to my eyes once more.

I was much like them- pure and untainted, then overcome by a darkness of such magnitude that it is left changed forever. My hair used to be so soft and light, but now, after every time he'd done this, it's always been grayish and tangled; frayed. It's been tainted, just as I have been.

What's worse, I can't stop this from happening. I'm helpless against him, and all I can do is obey him so that he might take mercy on me. He is with me always- watching, waiting, laughing at my misfortunes. Why? Why does he seek pleasure in my pain? What could he have possibly endured to make him such a dark soul?

* * *

**_It's like a face that I hold inside_**

**_A face that awakens when I close my eyes_**

**_A face that watches every time I lie_**

**_A face that laughs every time I fall_**

**_And watches everything_**

**_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_**

**_That face inside is hearing me_**

**_Right underneath my skin_**

* * *

What could've made him this way? Why does he hate me so? Do I remind him of someone from his past? Is that why he treats me like a tool, instead of a person? Why he haunts me, never sleeping? Why he simply won't let me live in peace?

So many questions, and I know I'll probably never get an answer for a single one of them. He will always torment me, keeping me in this abyss of lonely shadow. He will watch me live my life in constant fear of him. He'll watch… and laugh.

And there's absolutely nothing I can do. If I told someone, they wouldn't believe me. If I tried to take my own life, he'd stop me before the knife ever touched my skin. I'm his hostage, the prisoner he keeps locked within my own mind…

God, I hate this…

* * *

**_It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back_**

**_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_**

**_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_**

**_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_**

* * *

God. I used to believe you would help me, someday; that you would somehow dispel him and save me. Now… Now, I'm not so sure.

I prayed to you, every day, asking forgiveness for whatever sin I'd committed to have you send such a demon to me. But did help ever come? Was I spared from his hands? No.

Tell me- if you are truly a divine being of eternal love, forgiving the sins of those who give their hearts to you, where were you the first time this happened? Where were you when he broke me? Did you come to stop him? Did you come to your child's aid? MY aid?!

No. He always told me I was foolish to waste my time asking forgiveness when there was nothing to forgive. I can't ask you to forgive me of my existence, and if you still refuse me, he must be right. I hate to agree with such a monster, such a demon, but there isn't any other answer I can think of.

So, I'm not worth your time to save? So be it. I won't waste my time praying to you, either. I'm obviously meant to live this horrid half-life, a world of everlasting pain, so why bother with you? You won't do anything, anyway…

* * *

**_I know I've got a face in me_**

**_Points out all the mistakes in me_**

**_You've got a face on the inside too, and_**

**_Your paranoia's probably worse_**

**_I don't know what set me off first,_**

**_But I know what I can't stand_**

**_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_**

**_I can't add up to what you can_**

* * *

I wonder what that boy thinks? If he, too, has to deal with all I have… His spirit committed mass-murder of his own classmates, after all. That must account for the same emotional turmoil I've been force-fed…

But… his eyes… His eyes still retained innocence. His spirit hadn't taken it from him. Not like mine did to me…

Dammit… Even then, I still manage to end up with the short end of the stick… That boy's lucky, even if his friends live and breathe no longer… I've never had any friends, which is most likely why my demon's target is me, rather than those around me. At least he doesn't have to live a broken shell; a tool for a monster's own pleasure!

Hn. They all think they're so high-and-mighty, don't they? That I'm not allowed to be considered of the same species they are… Fricking prejudice…. I hate it!

Just because I was born different, the world; the gods, even; treats me like some abomination. It's not my fault that Father was cheating on his wife, and that my mother was only a lowly peasant girl from Egypt… I cannot change the things of the past! I couldn't help that Mother died giving birth to me, and that Father's wife left him after I was placed in his care… I can't help any of it!

* * *

**_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_**

**_A face that awakes when they close their eyes_**

**_A face that watches every time they lie_**

**_A face that laughs every time they fall_**

**_And watches everything_**

**_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_**

**_The face inside is watching you too_**

**_Right inside your skin_**

* * *

No. I shouldn't be blaming myself for all that's happened. Besides, they're no better than I am. They lie, cheat, swindle, steal… If anything, I'm better than most. Therefore, it must be that they hate me for my purity, and make me an outcast because of it.

Well, do you hate me now? I'm tainted, just like the rest of you. There's nothing left between us to be jealous of, other than your freedom where I have none. Of course, do you even care? Have you even noticed the change?

Hn. Of course not. After all, who would be foolish enough to pay any attention to the 'albino blasphemy', the scourge of your existence? The one labeled a 'mistake'?

Well, you know what? I don't care anymore. What use are feelings if all you do is get hurt because of them? What use are 'friends' if none of them will ever know exactly what you're going through? I'm already lost to one form of darkness… I don't need to fall victim of another.

* * *

**_The sun goes down_**

**_I feel the light betray me_**

**_The sun goes down_**

**_I feel the light betray me_**

**_It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back_**

**_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_**

**_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_**

**_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_**

* * *

I struggle to my feet once more, bracing myself for the bout of searing pain that was sure to follow. It came, as expected, but was strangely less than it had been before. No more blood came from my wounds, and the only pain I felt came from my many bruises, not the cuts or my lower abdomen. I heard footsteps ahead of me, then looked up in wonder at their owner as he stopped.

"You're learning…" he stated simply, face neutral.

"You did something to make the pain go away, didn't you?" I inquired, disbelieving.

He scoffed. "Don't count on it happening any other time… I still need you to catch the pharaoh, and if you disobey, you're still to be punished, got that?"

I could only nod dumbly in reply. He returned the gesture, then turned to go. Halfway there, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"And… don't give up so easily. Tell those bastards to fuck off if they treat you that way… I'M the only one who can treat you however I like…"

He returned to his pilgrimage into the shadowy abyss, leaving me there to stare after. Something had changed… Something made him change… And, apparently, it was a change for the better.

Still, no use dwelling on it now. I doubt I'll ever figure it out anyway… Now, I need to focus on getting back to the 'real world', and finding out just where that boy and his friend ran off to…

* * *

(Nahkti)

* * *

Why did I do that? I'm not growing attached to him, am I?

I shake my head, banishing the thought. No way! He's a tool and nothing more. And, just like every other tool, they need to be taken care of from time to time…

-No, you just didn't want him turning into someone like you… You didn't want to relieve it all, and don't want him exposed to it either….- a little voice taunted, and I growled.

Damn conscience…. Why'd it have to decide to come back now?

-He's not just a tool… He reminds you of how you used to be… How you want to be…-

Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! I waited hesitantly to see if my 'inner oracle' would return, but all was silent. I was about to congratulate myself on driving it away, but froze when I picked up a familiar power signature.

No… It can't be…. There's no way….

"….Ahmose?"

* * *

K: BWA HA HA HA HA! FINISHED! glares bunnies GET THE HELL OFF!

plotbunnies scurry away in fright

K: So, what'd ya think? turns to Ya and Dai Guys?

Y/Dai: speechless 00! 00!

K: o.O; Ano sa…. coughs and turns to readers Right. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, though it seems it's getting a bit fluffy too… UU; Ah, maybe Malik and Marik will spice things up a little, ne? - I've got BIG PLANS for THOSE 2… cackles insanely, then stops and coughs in embarrassment when she notices everyone backing away from her Heh heh… ;;

Anyhoo, PLEASE R&R (this being one of the few times I've actually come out and asked/begged you to…), and I'd LOVE to see fanart for any part of this series! (meaning you don't have to stick to any one scene- you can even make up your own poses and crap, if you want… I just want fanart! ) Well, till next chappie/update! - Ja!


	2. Ancient Friends

K: *nodding her head, eyes closed, listening to her CD player through the right ear piece of her headphones*

Y: *in her soul room, listening and nodding as well*

Yoh: *listening through the other ear piece, and sighs in bliss*

All other muses: *glaring at the 2 they can see, since they get to listen to Meteora before the rest of them*

K: *opens her eyes and sweatdrops at the looks on the others' faces* Gomen, but we can only listen to it this way… People are sleeping, ya know?

*the rest of them pout and turn their backs to them, moping as one giant mass of bishonen*

K: ^^; *turns to readers* Well, it's obvious why I chose to update this one, ne? *sighs in bliss* Linkin's the BOMB…. ^^ I love their songs! All I needed for my much-needed angst boost…. ^^ Plus, they like anime! Song 11, "Nobody's Listening" sounds like Naruto or Ruroni Kenshin with the pan flute undertone…. Not to mention their obsession with mecha…. ; *notices she's babbling* ^^; Gomen! Let's just start, ne?

**Disclaimer:** None of us here own Yuugi-tachi or any of the songs…. UU; It sucks, but I dun really care at the moment… Funny how bliss can do that to ya, especially when it's good music and the fact you finally got a plotline for a major original work…. (Like I did! ^^ It's actually a dream I've had 3 times in my life, based around a bunch of people I know! It makes next to no sense though… Kinda like Lain or Eva… ;)

**Warnings:** Profanity, excessive violence, OOCness…. (of course, it's AU, so that doesn't really apply anymore, does it? I'm not even gonna mention the Zuresuto Kingudamu arc OR Batoru Shiti… {*laughs ass off* Heh- 'shit-i' [Japanese trying to say 'city' in English]… It's the best season, too….} Maybe I'll mention the cards summoning the monsters, but that's about it…) In any case, it's basically the usual, plus Malik and Mariku….. (Mariku as in the yami… *shrugs* I think it's a bit easier to distinguish from 'Malik', as in the hikari, don't you? I used to do the whole 'Ishtar' thing, but then I got hooked on this one….) 

**Dedication:** To Merodi no Yami (I think Dai's over his little 'crush'. He's been acting somewhat normal, though a bit worried about where Aete disappeared to… Must've gotten into trouble after his little 'fall from grace', ne? Let's hope Hinoki didn't ban him from seeing Dai-chan again…) and all our other fans. (The ones who we've seen in Jinkaku's reviews, at least…. Some still haven't seemed to have found the next season…. ; At least you like the whole introduction of Malik thing! ^^;) Let's see what havoc and emotional and physical torment the characters go through this time, shall we?

Mou Hitori no Jinkaku: Mukashi no Tomodachii 

**The Other Personality: Ancient Friends**

****

****

            Interesting… So many of us in one city at one time… Almost as if it were fated for us to meet, isn't it? 

Oh, but such is not the case… I had Malik's sister, keeper of the tauk, forsee where the others would be, and it was a simple matter of tweaking their living conditions the slightest bit to make this go according to plan… Who knew that it would all turn out so well?

            Oh, I must admit, keeping in control of their minds was a bit hard at times, especially in the case of little Yuugi's parents. In the end, I had to banish the woman's mind to the darkness of the Shadow Realm, and the husband only managed to escape with half his mind, having realized what exactly it was he'd done under my control. The fool never realized it wasn't his doing, not really, and left anyway, so I suppose there's no harm done in letting that loose end wander.

            Then there's the old man… Hah! Senile old fool- he never had a clue that anything was amiss. Yuugi, such a help he was, never telling him about what he went through before… No, the man is happy in his ignorance, off selling his little toys to children who will soon forget such things, under our absolute rule.

            Still, I have to admit- it was much easier that I'd expected. Isis always said she's know if we controlled her, and doesn't have a clue we could make her strip and dance around for the men without her ever suspecting a thing. 'Mental defenses', indeed… Don't make us laugh! And with Bakura's host… We never even bothered changing his path! His father was two-timing his wife already; it was only a matter of tracking down the right child! I can't believe how many we had to check before we finally found the right one, after leaving behind so many, we'd never thought he'd bother to keep one…

            So here we are, Domino, Japan. How the hell did we all manage to wind up here? One would think we'd meet in the homeland, mother Egypt, and not some place halfway around the world… Still, Malik said he'd always wanted to come here, so I didn't bother to change the location. It makes no difference anyway, where we first take over- so long as I can see the looks on your faces as you fall, yet again, into darkness.

            Oh, I can't wait for you to find out what I have in store… For Pharaoh and sweet little Yuugi, I have nothing but the best possible traps, just waiting for them to come knocking. And for my dear, dear friend and ex-partner, Bakura…. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. 

I'm sure that by the end, he'll know exactly what I went through when he left us there to die. What we all went through that night, when the palace guards- guards sent by our _beloved_ Pharaoh- found us and slaughtered every single one of our men, raping our sisters and daughters, selling them as slaves to be bought by the rich, selfish aristocracy. I myself was used and beaten, then killed when I tried to escape.

            I will make them suffer as I have suffered. Break their spirits as I myself had been broken. I will make them feel the same burning humiliation; face the same agony I had to endure. I will steal everything they hold dear, and obliterate it before their very eyes. Then, then I will let them watch me as my new partner and I rise from the ashes of our pasts; no longer to be mistreated, but instead feared and honored. Rulers of the entire world, and the next shall follow after. No man nor beast nor GOD can stop us, and all will tremble in our wake.

            Isn't revenge just _glorious_? I believe that they were wrong when they said love is the sweetest thing- for this is even better….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Such a strange relationship we have, he and I. We can screw each other senseless, and in the end, feel nothing. There isn't any love, but rather, a mutual sense of contentment, and the strong desire for revenge.

            Revenge on those who bound us. Revenge on those who stole our lives from us. Revenge on those whom enslaved us for the bitter traditions of living under the Pharaoh's rule. We're all business, he and I. 

            There is no love, no feelings of attachment whatsoever, and I doubt there ever will be. For us, there is only an attraction, and the lust for power. I know it must seem we are indifferent to what happens to the other, but it's not like that at all.

            We are kindred spirits; partners through and through. You see, if one of us were to die, all our plans would be ruined, lost in the sand. That is why we guard each other, why we care, even if we mean not to.

            So, I suppose, there is love there, somewhere. Then again, we are both doing so for our own benefit, and not the benefit of the other. Protection of one is the same as protection of the other. If separated, both are left in ruin.

            If so, then…..what are we? We're not lovers…. Certainly not friends, for I know next to nothing about him, as he does about me. We're total strangers….that screw each other every chance we get.

            Dammit- this is so fucked up…. What the hell ARE we?! Why does this bother me so much?! It's not like I care about him or anything… Well, I _do_, but that's simply because I have to for my own ends, right? Ra- THIS IS SO CONFUSING!!!

            Ah, screw it all… The plan's going to be set in motion soon, so there's no time to worry about our relationship with each other. I need something to take my mind off all this….

            ….Maybe I'll go 'play' with Mariku after all…. I know enough about him to know he wouldn't care if I use him as a distraction from my thoughts…. In fact, he does the same thing, half the time…. What makes this time any different? Nothing.

            Although I can't help but recall just how damn GOOD he looks in those tight-ass pants of his…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: *rereads reviews from chapter 1* And I'm sure everyone agrees with you THERE, Malik…. o.O; *thinks* Never seen so many damn fangirls in my LIFE!

Mariku: *looks up from where he's busy unbuttoning Malik's shirt with his teeth and grins sheepishly* What can I say? Girls know a hot stud when they see one…. *returns to 'playing' with his hikari*

K: *scowls* Go do that someplace else! People are TRYING to listen to kickass MUSIC here!!!

Malik/Mariku: *scowl back, then get up and disappear to their own room in the hotel of Ko-chan sub-space*

K: *sighs in relief* Thank Ra- I doubt I could stand to be in the same room if they started doing _that_…

Dai: *sly eyes* Why? Oh, _I_ know- cuz' you're too damn SHY to deal with that sort of thing! XDDD

K: *glares* So what if I have the decency to leave that type of stuff to hentais? Making out I can deal with- beyond that, no way.

Dai: Like I said- Ko-chan wa SHY-GUY! XP

K: -- Do you WANT a turn? Or should I just let everyone else listen and you to never hear it at all…?

Dai: *sweats nervously* Shutting up, now! ;


	3. Eternity

K: Ano….. konnichiwa? Heh heh…. ;

crickets chirp

K: Dai? Did you bug-nap Cricki from Mulan again?

Dai: looks up from where he's gazing through a portal, dreaming about Naito and Yuuki Hn?

K: --; Guess not…. clears throat Anyhoo, GOMEN NE for not posting in such a long time, but it takes a while to turn Stonehenge to gravel, if you know what I mean… ; Besides, I kinda got caught up in Kingdom Hearts and then Tyka Beyblade fics (which I now write both, or am trying to write a Tyka, at least… 1 chapter down, but still no title… UU;) so I haven't really felt the need to be angsty. There was once occurrence that would've helped me update a bit faster if I'd taken the emotional opportunity, but I started writing "Korera no Naka ni da Kimochi Desu" instead, so that's where THAT bout of angst went… ;

And then, there was the problem of trying to remember where the hell I wanted to go with this fic… I dun think I ever really had a set goal, so it's no wonder I still can't remember… ; Besides, I reviewed my past chapters, and I had to wing it on all of them, so…. Yeah… ; That's why this segment is another songfic chapter… --; I've had soooo many good songfic ideas- especially since I'm listening to those songs right now, so… Some of them are more of 'angry break-up' type songs though, or those sappy fluff ones by Michelle Branch or Hikki-sama… (HIKARU UTADA ROCKS!!!!! coughs and blushes Um. Yeah… I just bought the Hikari and Colors singles…. ;)

Oh- one other thing… I finally found out Yami Malik and Yami Bakura's Egyptian names, so that's what they're gonna be called here… Malik's still gonna call him 'Mariku' cuz' he dunno that much about Ahmose…. For now…. evil, secret-hiding grin

Well, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** singing along to 'Lying From You' by Linkin' Park

When I pretend-

That everything is how I want it to be

That I own my favorite mangas and all of the bishis

When I pretend-

It just reminds me that those things will never be

All the big manga producers would just turn and sue me

But I'll pretend-

Even though I still know that I'm just

Trying to bend the truth

But I dun own-

They're all on loan

So leave me be. XP

* * *

**DEDICATIONS:** To……

Merodi no Yami and Naito (Domo again for the fanart! It's tacked up on the wall beside me even as we speak!)

Neechi and Neesha (Sure! I'd love to hear your theory! Go ahead and either e-mail it to me or leave it in your review!)

Princess Strawberry (Um… It's not all that fluffy till later, but it's going back to Yami and Yuugi! ; Is that okei for now?)

Saphy-chan (a link to where you can see the cover of the calendar is on my bio. page… Go check it out! -)

Silver Dragon (Funny? blinks, then blinks again How so? ; My friend Shinji and his yami Tora no Kurayami think my life with THEM thumbs at the mass of bishonen behind her is hilarious too… I guess I can kinda see that, but for me, it's just daily life, ya know? ;)

Nicki (Yeah, I got it. You were the only one to reply… UU; Ah well- that's why I'm writing THIS ONE instead of one of the OTHER 5 stories I have to do… -)

* * *

**Mou Hitori no Jinkaku: Eisei**

* * *

**The Other Personality: Eternity**

* * *

**_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can_**

* * *

(Yuugi)

* * *

It's been about half a month since it happened… since that dismal day of reckoning. Life has returned to a somewhat normal state, but then again, how normal can it be when there's an ancient spirit sharing your body? Not to mention the fact that, though he used to love to hurt me, now he's slowly turning kind and caring…

Do you know why? It's because he 'feels something for me'. He may not know what exactly his emotions are telling him, but I can tell, even if I've never experienced those feelings either. He loves me, or at least, he's beginning to… It's kinda nice, actually… At least I'm not suffering anymore, right? On the outside, at least…

But on the inside… I can't help but think of how wrong this all is. I shouldn't be acting as if nothing has happened… It's still all my fault those people died…. I have no right to be happy while their own chances for such a thing were brutally ripped away from them… What I'm doing now just shows how horrible a person I am. I shouldn't be denying my past mistakes…

* * *

_**But-  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm**_

* * *

But I have to keep doing this… I _have_ _to_. Do you know why? It's because if I let my true feelings show, it will only upset those who care about me.

Kaiba-senpai…. Jounochi-kun…. Mou hitori no boku… Even Grandpa and Mom, though they don't always show it. They'd only worry about me, and I don't want that. I don't want them to be sad because of me… But….

I'm not so sure I can hold it all in anymore. I've managed to hide it from Mou hitori no boku, for now at least, but there's always the possibility he can read my thoughts and emotions. He could have easily done so long ago, and could just be hiding the fact he knows what I'm going through, but I don't think that's the case. If he knew, would he really act as if nothing were wrong with me?

* * *

**_  
_**

**_(Lying my way from you)_**  
**_No no turning back now_**  
**_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_**  
**_No no turning back now_**  
**_(Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)_**  
**_No turning back now_**  
**_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)_**  
**_No no turning back now_**  
**_(The very worst part of you is me)_**

* * *

Still- I just can't do this anymore. It settles like a dead weight upon my heart, and I know, sooner or later, it'll drop through. I can't do this forever… I'm too weak. And, even if it's hard, I still have to at least try. I can't let this spread to them too…

I alone should be the one to suffer. No one else needs to…

* * *

**_  
_**

**_I remember what they taught to me_**  
**_Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be_**  
**_Remember listening to all of that and this again_**  
**_So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in_**  
**_And now you think this person really is me and I'm_**  
**_(Trying to bend the truth)_**  
**_But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm_**

* * *

(Yami/Atemu)

* * *

What is this feeling? Never before have I felt such a thing… It's like I'm warm inside… It's making me act strangely- I want to be… kind. Kind to the one I had once loved to hurt the most… What in Ra's name is wrong with me?!

I remember what the council of elders used to tell me… the ones who taught me to be cold and ruthless; to always hide my heart. I had to become as good a ruler as father, they had said… And to them, that meant having a darkened soul and a frozen heart. I'd been much too young to even think of rising against them, and followed their teachings, though I didn't understand why they were making me do this.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_(Lying my way from you)_**  
**_No no turning back now_**  
**_(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)_**  
**_No no turning back now_**  
**_(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)_**  
**_No turning back now_**  
**_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)_**  
**_No no turning back now_**  
**_(The very worst part of you)_**  
**_(The very worst part of you is ME)_**

* * *

In the end, I believe my 'training' led to my demise. They'd used me- molding my younger, innocent self into a tool; a puppet they could command. They'd lied to me about my father's way of living- of how he treated his people. Under his protection, no one had suffered, and the land had been prosperous… Yet, under my own, the Upper and Lower kingdoms were harsh and unforgiving; poisoned by my actions under the council.

The council… THEY are the reason I am how I am today… In their corruption, their quest to quench the undying thirst for power, they'd secretly assassinated my family, making it seem as if the people were at fault. My mother had been killed while attending a feast in our honor- sent to an eternal sleep by unknowingly drinking palm wine mixed with the venom of a deadly snake of the Nile. My father was heartbroken, bent on finding who had done such a thing, but was found strangled to death in his bedchamber, a length of coarse linen wrapped about his neck.

I had been left so utterly alone, barely having experienced 6 passings of Sothis- the star that signaled the coming of the great waters of the Nile. I was the perfect pawn in their blasphemous game. What free will I had was crushed by the death of my parents, and I was like the soft clay of the riverbank- bending to their every whim, for it was all I knew.

* * *

_**This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said**_

**_Would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said _**

**_Would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said_**

**_Would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said_**

**_Would have you running from me  
Like This_**

* * *

Then I'd found out. I discovered everything about their little game, and was horrified by the truth. I'd played right into their hands, not even thinking of the effects of my actions. My entire life had been a lie…… and I wanted revenge.

I'd turned on them, fighting back in my blind rage. It was a foolish and wasted effort, however, since they'd been prepared for it, in case it ever did happen. They'd sealed me in the puzzle, using the shattered and confined souls of 2 others to complete the spell. I was left in the darkness, and there was absolutely nothing I could do…

Not. A. Fucking. Thing.

* * *

_**(You)**_

_**No turning back now**_

_**(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)**_

_**No no turning back now**_

_**(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)**_

_**No turning back now**_

_**(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)**_

_**No no turning back now**_

_**(The very worst part of you)**_

_**(The very worst part of you is me)**_

* * *

(Both)

* * *

So here I am. After all that I've gone through- all the pain I've endured…

At times, I wish I could just turn back the course of time- make it so none of this ever happened. Would I be happier? Honestly, I don't know. I'd be forced to live on my own, an endless sense of doubt and fear weighing upon my shoulders.

But alas, I can't turn back now- even if I wanted to. The years have slipped through my fingers; lost to me forever, like grains of sand through a sieve. All I can do is follow my heart, however hard that may be…

* * *

(Atemu)

* * *

I open my eyes, letting my thoughts drift back to the dark corners of my mind. All I have is eternity, so there is no sense living in the past… My train of thought had brought forth a myriad of chaotic emotions, but there was one that shone through. There was something different about it, though I had known and felt it most of my life… It was sorrow.

I concentrated, trying to find why this would be so foreign to me, and found it was because it had not originated from myself. It was my charge's pain. His own heartbreak… His own despair….

I felt my eyes widen at this, wondering what on Earth could have made him so. I had done nothing since that day, but perhaps he too was reliving horrid memories? There was a sharp pain in my chest, as if someone had driven a dagger into it- why? Why did I feel this way? Why did I worry so?

Regardless of my confusion, I gently called him to me, bringing his soul to this realm. He was crying; silver tears coursing down his cheeks, each one cutting deeper into my heart. He sat clutching his knees, his head down, and was oblivious to his surroundings.

I moved toward him, my body acting on its own. He heard my footsteps and jerked his head upwards, just now realizing where he was. He then turned to me, his soft violet eyes wide with fear. Fear of what? Of me? Fear of why I had summoned him here so abruptly?

"NO!" he shouted, backing away and shaking his head in disbelief. "No! This… This wasn't supposed to happen! No!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his head and trembling as he mumbled it over and over. I moved to him again, crouching next to him and placing a hand on his left shoulder. His body went rigid, and he slowly brought his hands away and looked up at me. He stared at me in uncertainty, a still silence passing for what seemed like forever.

"Y- you're worried about me… Why?" he whispered, and the tears came again. "Why? Why do you care?! You're not supposed to love me, dammit! No one's supposed to love me! I only end up hurting them!"

Love? I… love him? Is that what this was? Is that what I've been feeling all this time?

His rambling dissolved into more tears, and sobs wracked his frail body. The dagger in my chest twisted again, and I felt that I must do everything within my power to mend his broken heart. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me as he cried.

"I… I don't know why I feel this way. And…. And if there's a way to stop it, I doubt that I would want to. It's not your fault I have fallen for you, Yuugi… It's not that at all…" I stated, rubbing up and down his back with my right hand in an attempt to calm him.

I remember a time when my mother had done the same for me, after I'd injured myself when tripping over my robes. She'd held me close like this, whispering soothing words in my ear… My only memory of her left….

"Yuugi… It wasn't you who hurt the ones you care about, it was me… And for that, I'm… I'm sorry. I know that 'sorry' isn't enough, but…. But it's all I can do. I promise never to hurt you or your friends and family again… If I do, may Ra send me to the depths of the underworld, never to be let into the light again…"

He gazed up at me, his eyes red and shimmering with unshed tears. "Do you….mean that, mou hitori no boku?" (other me)

I wiped away a tear that had just begun to fall from his beautiful face and nodded, a small smile coming to my face. "Yes. And please, call me Atemu…."

He returned the smile before burying his face in my chest, hugging me back. "Thank you, Atemu…."

And as we sat like that, I can truly believe it when I think eternity might not be all that bad…

* * *

K: sighs, leans back in her chair, and wipes the sweat from her forehead Whew! FINALLY!

Dai: peeks over her shoulder Wha? You mean you ACTUALLY managed to FINISH one of the 6 chapters you started?! OO;

K: growls Oh, kheper ger, Dai… (be silent)

Dai: whistles innocently I have no idea what you mean… tries to keep a straight face

K: eye twitches Yeah, sure… You know, it might be a helluva lot more believable if you weren't snickering every other second!

Dai: decides his lie is shot to hell anyway and falls to the floor, laughing his ass off XD

K: twitch twitch Dai, do you even WANT to see your precious Naito again, cuz' if you don't, you're doing a pretty good job of making me ban you from seeing him!

Dai: OO NOOOOOOO!!! I'll be good, I swear! UU;

K: smirks That's better. I'll have to remember that one…. clears her throat and turns to readers Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter, considering how much of a pain it was trying to find enough inspiration to write it… The facking Mou Hitori Bunny decided to take a long ass vacation…. scowls

sighs Well anyway, hope you liked it, and tell me what you thought in your reviews, k? I wanna know if it seems like I'm going too fast in everyone's relationships…. ; rolls her eyes Probably… --;


	4. Companion

K: You told me it was time I updated, so here I am! Besides, it was the next one up from the bottom that needed to be completed other than "Truths Revealed"… ;

Y: -_-; Bout fricking time, aibou. I'm surprised that one reader managed to remember that OTHER one you recently updated… You started it in February!!!

K: I can't help it if the plotbunnies run away… *nod nod* You're just lucky a .hack plotbunny was kind enough to lend some angst to our cause in hopes it'll help speed up the writing process so I can get back to "Gosei no Ai" and "Ai na Hanashi"….

Y: -_-;

**Disclaimer:**  I dun own anything related to Yuugi-tachi or any of the songs that have been featured in this fic. Really- don't you think it would've turned out like this? *blank stare*

**Dedications:**

- Shenya (Still tracking that damn inspiration. I'm making do with anime MP3s at the moment, but only a select few hold that same angsty feel… ^_~)

- Klonoa (You were seriously crying?! ^_^; Well damn- I'm glad it moved you so, Klonoa-senpai.)

- Princess Strawberry (Hey there, Hime the Nag Queen! ^^; Guess you're pretty much influencing a lot of my YGO updates, ne? *laughs* Ah well, long as you guys are happy. ^_~)

- Neechi and Neesha (Hmmm…. *taps her chin thoughtfully* Sounds like a highly plausible theory! I suggest you expand it into a fanfic of sorts. ^_~)

- Spined Dragon (Someone already had the name 'silver dragon'? Damn brats… *scowl scowl* Someone stole my name too- that's why Ya is now included…. Y: -_-; Yeah, cuz' she'd never include my name otherwise… K: Heh heh heh… ^_^; *coughs* Anyhoo, hope you're feeling better!)

- Moonnymph (O_O; F…fluffy?! Ano… ; Whatever you say…)

- SilverLily aka Blood Moon (^_^; I'm glad you think so highly of me and my writing. Sorry for the wait- inspiration's hard to find sometimes…)

- Misc. (Working! I'm working!! ^_^;)

- Shadowkat-Shidobukatsu (I think it cut off your review… ; *coughs* Anyhoo, glad you like it! Yeah, it has been up here a while, hasn't it? ^_^;)

- Shitsumon (The plotbunny controls all…. He went on vacation again and left me high and dry until he e-mailed me orders to write this chapter. *nod nod* Only Mou Hitori Bunny knows what happens after this. ^_~ He's the slave driver- I'm just the poor underling who stays up all night typing up the damn thing.)

- Imali (Fine, fine! *whispers* I only really got off my lazy ass to write this cuz' you reminded me, ya know… And that's the honest to Ra truth. ^_~)

- Merodi no Yami (You didn't review last chapter, but I'm putting you on this list anyway. There's a special surprise for you in this chapter! ^_~)

**Mou**** Hitori no Jinkaku: Tomo**

**The Other Personality: Companion**

(Katsuya)

            Maa~ I don't get it. How is any of this even possible?! I mean really- ancient spirits? Fucking _asshole_ ones, at that?! And why the hell did it have to be Yuugi?! Of all the mother fucking people in the world, why the hell _him_?!

            God dammit… He trusted me… I promised I'd help him, and when things heated up, I fucking _ran away_! What the hell kind of friend _am_ I?! And if _that_ wasn't enough, he found me, and I could see it in his eyes- the pain of betrayal and bitter disappointment…

            And then, there was….

**_~*~ Flashback ~*~_**

"When I got out of the classroom, this was the only place I thought to go. I'd never turn you in to the police, and technically, you're innocent, anyway. It's the other one who's……" 

I trailed off. There was really no point in going any further, since we both knew exactly what I was talking about…

"The one who's responsible, I know. Demo…. I- I just feel so useless, Jounochi! I- I could've stopped all that from happening!" he cried, burying his face in his hands, letting the tears just fall.

            I immediately went into 'comforting onii-chan mode'. After a lifetime of looking out for my sister, Shizuka, I knew exactly how to calm down a crying child. Datta- Yuugi's a teen… It's hard to really acknowledge that he is, but he is. Would his reaction be the same?

"Shhh…. C'mon now, Yuugi. You tried, you really did; it's just, no one could stop him, that's all…. Don't go blaming yourself for something _he_ did. You have to understand-"

"No, YOU'RE the one who doesn't understand! He did that because of ME, Jounochi! Me! All because I compared him to Kaiba-sempai…." he shouted, glaring at me.

            I drew back sharply, hurt by his words and the whirl of emotions that shone in his eyes. He was trying hard not to blame me- I could tell. Oh, God… Yuugi, don't pin all this on yourself! Stop being so damn selfless!

"Y- Yuugi……" 

My voice was shaky- uncertain and choked with feeling. It's my fault he's doing this… All because I was such a fucking coward and a shitty friend… All because I left him alone with that psychotic monster…

"Yuugi……"

            Gathering my courage, I worked up the nerve to place my hand on his shoulder. He needed me right now- I could at least do that much. I have to prove that I still care, even if I…. let my fear control me….

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he yelled, slapping my hand away and meeting my gaze once more.

Tears were streaming down his face, and I felt like kicking myself. He has to go through so much… And the one time he asks me for help, I bail on him. I don't blame him for yelling like that. I deserve it. He should just forget about a screw-up like me… I'm worthless to him…

 "Don't…. don't touch me…."

            I'm worthless to him…. Worthless….

**_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_**

            Dammit… That rich bastard Kaiba's right- I _am_ a dog. In the words of Elvis, "I ain't nothin' but a hound dog- cryin' all the time". Well, maybe not, but it sure as hell comes close.

            Yuugi…. I…. I'm so, _so_ sorry… I know I'll never really be able to make it up to you, but…. I hope you'll let me try. You mean a lot to me, and I want to protect you… I don't want to see you get hurt again…

            "Still kicking yourself, inu?"

            Wha? I blink, looking up from my now stone-cold frappachino, only to meet amused cobalt eyes and that damn familiar smirk. I roll my eyes as the intruder of my solitude seats himself across from me without a second thought, then return to coffee-scrying. Not really working, considering they put cream in, but oh well- not like I knew what the hell I was doing anyway.

            "Those taste like crap when they're cold, you know."

            /No shit, Sherlock./ "Too frothy anyway. They don't even stick all that much coffee in- it tastes like shit either way."

            "Then why did you buy it in the first place?"

            /I was too busy brooding, pointed at the drinks randomly and I just happened to pick that one… Not that I'll ever admit it./

            "Sounded interesting." Feh. That was a shitty-ass lie, but it's not all that important… As long as he doesn't know what really happened…

            "Donna ni demo…" he snorted, then turned his attention to the small dessert menu that sat in the middle of the table, eyeing it with mild interest.

            I stared at him blankly from across the table. Just what the hell was he doing? First he 'just happens' to spot me sitting in Starbucks, then he sits down and starts a pointless conversation for no reason whatsoever, and now he's going to order something, which means he's planning on staying for a while. Something was definitely up.

Setting down my mug with an audible ­'_thunk_­', I addressed him in a deadpan tone. "Kaiba, why are you here?"

            He looked up from the paper in his hands, then sighed and pushed it back into place, lacing his fingers together. "I'm curious about Mutou's condition. Seeing as how you're the only one who ever seems to hang around him, I figured you'd be the one to ask."

            I raised an eyebrow, a small smirk coming to my lips. "Curious, or _worried_?"

            "Urusai."

            I snorted, but dropped it. After all, we were in the same boat when it came to our feelings for Yuugi, ne?

            "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. It's been what- 2 weeks since the 'incident'? In all that time, I've only seen him once or twice- checking up on him, ya know? Other than that, I'm as in the dark as you are." I admitted, a bit hurt that the boy in question was too busy to bother contacting me.

            "Well, how did he act those times? Was he alright? Did he seem scared? Traumatized?"

            I leaned in, fixing the rich brunette before me with a serious gaze. "Kaiba, he'll _always_ be traumatized by that. Who the hell _wouldn't be_?"

            Sighing, I settled back in the hard wooden chair and ran a hand through my bangs. "Datta- those times I saw him, he seemed perfectly fine. There was a sadness in his eyes- probably still blaming himself for what happened, but other than that…. Nothing. Nothing at all…."

            I frowned, staring into my mug again. /And that's what worries me…/

            There was a long pause, both of us mulling it over. What could it mean? Was he really alright? Or….was that enigma in his head forcing him to keep silent and play out the role? Whatever it was, I just knew it unnerved me, and most likely irked Kaiba, too.

            Finally, the scraping of a chair snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up, blinking as I noted Kaiba was getting up to leave.

            "Alright, then… I'll let you get back to that staring contest you were having with your reflection… Ja." he stated, his trademark smirk adorning his face, then turned and walked calmly out of the café, disappearing in the crowd.

            I watched him go, knowing he was off to interrogate someone else about Yuugi. He's always been persistent, that guy… A royal pain in the ass, but persistent.

            I allow myself a small smile, raising my cup to my lips. I took a sip, then set it back down. He's right- it _does_ taste even worse cold.

            Shrugging to myself, I stood up and strolled out the door, tossing the Styrofoam cup in the nearest trashcan as I went. The bell above the door jingled as I made my exit, and the young brunette who had served me at the counter [1] smiled in my direction and waved with a cheerful, 'hope you come again!' while her co-worker, a guy with brown and blue spiked hair styled kinda like Yuugi's, [2] scowled from behind her and told her to get back to work. I grinned back over my shoulder, then stepped out into the crowded walkway.

            I was easily swept away with the mass of people milling around, and noted I was apparently headed toward the shopping district. The shopping district meant the Kame Game shop, and the Kame Game shop meant I could check up on Yuugi. 

Deciding that he probably wouldn't mind me dropping in for a visit, and that if I went, I could ask him if anything else had happened, I relaxed and melted into the crowd. Soon I could see Yuugi, and then maybe I'd finally be rid of some of these annoying thoughts buzzing around in my head.

            I just hope he's alright…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: *yawns and stretches* Well, there you go! Hope you liked it!

Y: She figured she had to mention Kaiba and Jou again, just so you guys didn't forget they were there. ;

K: That, and I wanted Jou to do the coffee-scrying thing. XP

Y: -_-; ……………right…………. No comment.

K: *ignores her* Anyhoo, for those who were wondering what the whole [1] and [2] thing was about…… ^_________^

The girl was MERODI NO YAMI (the authoress) and the guy was NAITO-CHAAAAN!! (Merodi's yami) ^_____________________________________^

Naito: *steps through inter-dimensional portal between MnY Realm and Ko-chan Realm* {{*scowls* As if I would subject myself to such a lowly stature! ME work at a STARBUCKS?! HELL NO!!!}}

K: *raises an eyebrow* Do you even know what Starbucks is?

Naito: {{*glares* Of COURSE I do!! It's a- *pauses* Crap. I know this- you just said it in the fic a little while ago!! ;}}

Y: Dai, please remove the distraught Egyptian prince from the premises. *points at Naito, who's still trying to remember what Starbucks is*

Dai: *hentai grin* With _pleasure_…. ^___________________^ Come _here_, Naito-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Naito: O_O; {{Crap! Not _him_ again!!}} *freaks out and runs away, closing the inter-dimensional portal behind him so Dai can't follow*

Dai: Awwww….. U~U

K: *pats Dai on the head* There, there…. He still kissed you, ne? *blinks* Speaking of which….

Dai: *sneezes*

Y: -_-; Dai, leave. Be a good bishi and take your medicine, then isolate yourself for a while so no one else gets sick.

Dai: *grabs some Niquil and leaves*

K: ^_^; Poor guy. That's tough love, ne? *shakes her head* Anyhoo, hope you liked it! I have no idea when I'll update again, just to warn you!

K/Y: Ja ne!! *both wave*


	5. The Beginning

K: Yo, minna! Isashiburi! I was recently introduced to the series Hunter x Hunter, as well as picking up where I left off in the Naruto manga, so that's why I haven't updated in so long. I've also gotten into painting, drawing, etc. , so if you're interested in seeing my work, please follow the links in my bio! I've even started my first yuri doujin (Female!Naruto x Hinata), so please leave feedback!

Also, I've started selling some of my old anime/manga/doujin, as well as fanart paintings by yours truly, so be sure to check out the journal on the main page of my art site (ko-chan. and see if there's anything that catches your eye!

Sorry for not updating in so long, but I'll try to make up for it by writing the best I can!

* * *

**Dedications:**

- Counterspell

- Rosie

- ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu (I can't believe it myself. I just re-read what I had and the whole unwritten plot just came flooding back! O.o)

- It'sHardToBelieve (I think I made him turn good too quickly, though, and Yuugi just sounds like Gon, just emo. XD)

- Perpetually Annoyed (Good lord. I don't even want to think about that yet. XD)

- Hime no Ichigo (Lol. Update!!)

- Mirai (Holy crap this took 4 fucking years. O.o)

- Tora no Kurayami (Well, Kaiba's an ass, but I suppose he's not such a bad guy…)

- Shitsumon (True. Congrats! You found a plot hole!)

- Kyoto Project (That was kinda the plan, this being book 2 of that series and all…)

- Merodi no Yami (Are you dead? Seriously. You haven't posted anything since '03.)

- Imali (That's alright. I'm just sorry this chapter took so fucking long. X.x)

- SSJ4 Sailor Menz (Well, I've been chained to my desk for 4 years. Here's that chapter you ordered. XD)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Mou Hitori no Jinkaku: Saisho**

* * *

**(The Other Personality: The Beginning)**

* * *

(Nahkti)

* * *

I wandered the crowded piers of Domino's waterfront district, following Ahmose's power signature. He had always excelled at the dark arts, just as I had, which made it fairly easy to track him down. Still, I'm surprised I hadn't noticed his presence sooner, even if his aura had significantly dwindled. I suppose he, too, had been confined to a sennen item during the Dark Ritual, and the reason I hadn't sensed him before was simply because he hadn't awakened yet.

Turning the corner, I found myself in a small, damp alleyway concealed between two large packing facilities. A cloaked figure was waiting there, and I knew at once that he would lead me to my old partner. He rose from his leaning position against the concrete wall, motioning for me to follow, and together we wound our way through the back streets of the city.

After a lengthy period of time, we arrived at a shady-looking bar in a rather run-down part of town, and the man pulled open the door, ushering me inside. The tavern itself was very empty, with only one or two customers seated at the counter, but before I could inspect the place any further, an immense flare of power caught my attention. Turning my gaze toward the source, I found Ahmose smirking at me, lounging comfortably in a booth in the corner and nursing a spirit of some kind.

My lips curled into a sneer, I made my way toward the table, roughly shoving his feet off of the opposite seat before settling down. He scowled at me for a moment before shrugging it off, setting his drink on the table and leaning forward to rest his head on his hand.

"Greetings, partner. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I brushed aside his sarcastic pleasantries, leaning back into my seat and folding my arms. "Why are you here?"

He seemed put-off by my harsh tone, but after working with him for as long as I had, I knew it was just a façade. Ignoring his antics, I repeated the question, this time more sharply.

"Why, Nahkti! I merely wanted to see you again! Is that so wrong?"

I was beginning to get impatient.

I rose, slamming my hands on the table and upsetting his drink, sending the glass over the edge where it shattered on the floor. His eyes grew wide as I roughly grabbed the front of his sleeveless shirt, jerking him closer.

"Don't fuck with me. _Why are you here?_"

He blinked, raising his hands in submission. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you, okay!?"

I released him, settling back into my chair, and waited for him to straighten his clothes before speaking. Once finished, he leaned in, resting his chin on his folded hands, and gazed at me with those dark eyes of his, all silliness forgotten.

"I came because of _him_. I'd like to _repay_ him for his _kindness_. I believe it's long overdue…wouldn't you agree?"

One look in his eyes and I knew he was serious. Though that was expected, considering what the _dear Pharaoh_ had done to him. He had been there when the raid happened, and even with his strength, he still hadn't escaped. His body hadn't been there when I'd returned, but I could no longer sense his presence, and knew he had been killed along with the others. Indeed, he had as much reason to hate the Pharaoh as I did, and I knew that he would find a way to exact his revenge, one way or another.

Nodding, I leaned forward, my own eyes meeting his heated gaze.

"What's the plan?"

He smiled, and I could feel the blood lust coming off him in waves.

"Why, partner, I'm so very glad you asked…"

* * *

(Katsuya)

* * *

I made my way toward the Kame Game Shop, mulling over the conversation I had shared with Kaiba a few minutes before. How was Yuugi, really? The last few times I'd seen him, he had refused to talk to me about the spirit, and had only said that nothing had happened between them. Still, there had been something there- something dark behind those tired violet eyes.

I had to make sure he was okay.

After what seemed like an eternity, I climbed the front steps of the game shop and entered, the bell above me jingling cheerily and announcing my arrival. Yuugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, welcomed me with a smile, and I politely asked him if Yuugi was in. He nodded, pointing to the door that led upstairs, but caught me by the sleeve as I thanked him and began to leave. He motioned for me to lean down, then whispered to me over the glass counter.

"Thank you for coming. Yuugi always seems so down, and it's good that he has friends like you and that Kaiba boy to come cheer him up."

I froze, my gut twisting painfully as I grit my teeth. "Kaiba was here?"

The man seemed puzzled by my reaction, but replied, "Why, yes. He just left a moment ago… I'm surprised you didn't see him."

I growled, annoyed by Kaiba's resourcefulness at finding Yuugi's house on his own, but forced myself to calm down, filing that information away for later. Shaking my head, I grinned at Grandpa Mutou, assuring him that I would do everything I could to lift Yuugi's spirits. With that, I turned and ascended the stairs, turning the corner and rapping softly on the troubled teen's door.

There was a pause after that, and I wasn't sure if he'd heard me, but before I could knock again, Yuugi's small voice sounded behind the door.

"Just a minute!"

There were a few soft grunts, as if he were struggling out of his seat after a long while, followed by a startled cry and a loud thump. Alarmed, I opened the door, worried that he might be injured and need help. I found him lying face-down on the carpet, grumbling incoherently before picking himself up. He shifted into a sitting position, hissing as he moved one of his legs, then blinked up at me in surprise when I asked if he was alright.

"Ah! Jounochi-kun! When did you get here?" he exclaimed, shakily getting to his feet.

He toppled over a moment later, and I caught him before he fell down again. "Are you okay, Yuugi? You're not hurt, are you?"

He smiled sheepishly up at me, resting his chin against my chest to do so. "No, it's nothing like that… My leg just fell asleep, that's all."

I sighed, relieved, and scooped him up in my arms, walking over to deposit him on his bed. He squeaked in protest, but clung to my neck anyway, afraid that he would fall. Once he was safely on his mattress, however, he scowled at me.

"Jounochi! I could have gotten here just fine on my own, you know…"

I laughed, ruffling his hair and kneeling down beside the bed. "Now, now… You know as well as I do that you shouldn't try walking when your leg is asleep. You'd only fall again!"

Yuugi pouted, knowing I was right but unwilling to admit it, and promptly dropped the subject.

"How are you, Jounochi-kun? It's been two weeks since the school closed, hasn't it? What have you been doing?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much... What about you? I heard that jerk Kaiba came to visit…"

He frowned, slightly upset. "He's not that bad… And yes, he did. He was only here for a few minutes, though. I guess he just wanted to check up on me."

I swallowed my jealousy, not wanting to upset him any further. "That was nice of him… How _are_ you doing, anyway?"

He looked down, fiddling with the hem of his baggy t-shirt. "I'm doing okay, I guess… Just sitting around playing video games and stuff like that…"

I cut him off abruptly, refusing to let him avoid the question. "Yuugi! You know what I mean. Stop pretending like you don't."

He stiffened, startled by my harsh tone, then swallowed, peering up at me nervously through his long bangs. "Well, you see… he hasn't exactly done anything bad… he just… kind of…"

He blushed, hiding his face in his hands and finishing as swiftly and quietly as possible. "…kissed me."

All at once, I felt like I was going to explode. "He _what_?"

Yuugi jumped, frightened by my reaction, and quickly tried to explain what had happened. "Well, he… he did it while I was sleeping, but it wasn't perverted or anything- he was actually really nice about it- and then yesterday he tried to comfort me when I was feeling sad, and said that he'd never do anything to hurt you or Kaiba or my family again, and… and…!"

But I wasn't hearing any of it. Furious, I rose, clenching my fists.

"Yuugi! How can you believe this guy!? Wasn't _he_ the one who's been hurting you all this time!? Wasn't _he_ the one who killed all those people!?"

He shrank back, hugging his pillow to his chest. "W-well, yeah, but…"

I just couldn't stand it. "_Listen to yourself!_ Are you seriously thinking there might be some good in this guy? After all that he's done!? How can you just _defend_ him like that!?"

He curled up, mumbling something into the pillow, and I glared down at him, breathing hard. "What was that?"

He lifted his head, tears in his eyes. "I said he cares about me!"

I grit my teeth, my fists clenched so hard that my nails were biting into my skin.

"Oh, he _does_, does he? Tell me, then- IS IT NORMAL FOR PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU TO THREATEN AND ABUSE YOU!? _IS IT_!?"

He backed away, tears streaming down his cheeks, trembling uncontrollably. "J-Jounochi-kun, stop! You're scaring me!"

"HE DOESN'T GIVE A _FLYING FUCK_ ABOUT YOU, YUUGI! _He_ doesn't fucking care about you- _I_ do! Can't you see that!?"

All at once he stopped crying, and his head jerked up, his eyes two burning pools of crimson. It was _him_.

"Get the fuck out. _Now_." (deviantart (dot com slash) deviation/48109247/)

I glared at him, all the fury that had balled up in the pit of my stomach just itching to be let loose. "Fuck you."

His eyes narrowed, and I suddenly found myself flung across the room by an invisible force. I growled, scrambling to my feet, and prepared to give that asshole a piece of my mind, but stopped short when he lifted his hand and pointed at me. It was the same thing as when he'd killed Anzu.

"_Leave_, before I fucking kill you."

We stood there for what seemed like forever, eyes boring into each other, until finally, I'd had enough. Flinging open the door, I grudgingly left, stomping down the stairs and out the door before anyone could stop me.

* * *

(Yuugi)

* * *

After he was certain Jounochi was gone, Atemu retreated back into our mind, allowing me to resurface. He tried to comfort me through our mind-link, but I ignored him, curling up into a ball and hugging my pillow as tightly as I could. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the gesture- I just needed to be alone and cry for a bit. I stayed there like that for at least an hour, just letting go of everything that I needed to get out, and afterward, I began to feel a little better.

Once I started to calm down, Atemu brought up what had just transpired.

//I don't care about what I said before- if that bastard ever hurts you like that again, I'll rip his fucking head off.//

I sighed, thinking about what he had said. "Jounochi…"

//What are you feeling guilty for? You didn't do anything wrong. He's the one who needs to beg your forgiveness…//

"Yeah, but… he's still my best friend…"

//So what? From what I've heard, friends don't treat each other that way…//

"But I-"

There was a knock at the door, and a few seconds later, my mother stepped into the room. "Yuugi? Is everything alright, honey?"

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as she settled herself on the corner of the bed, a worried expression on her kind face. "You've been crying! Oh, sweetie… Come here…"

She pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around me and whispering soothing words into my ear. I allowed myself to relax, inhaling the light fragrance of her perfume, and began to drift off.

I was almost asleep when I noticed something was wrong.

The long, slim hands tightened around my throat, effectively cutting off my air supply, causing my eyes to widen in alarm as I clawed at them in the hopes of breaking free. Her finely manicured nails dug into my skin, drawing blood, and I could feel my vision begin to swim in and out.

"M-mother! W-why!?"

She didn't answer. She just stared down at me with empty eyes, watching as my life slowly slipped away.

I tried calling out to Atemu, but it was too late. My mind was too fuzzy from lack of oxygen to allow us to switch, even though I could feel him pounding frantically on my subconscious in an attempt to save me.

As my final breath left me, the world went black, and I was swept away into unconsciousness.

* * *

K: Wow. Possibly one of my longest chapters ever... 8 pages… Of course, it's probably half that long once it's posted. Stupid internet making things look shorter…

Oh, shit. You guys are gonna hate me for just leaving it there, aren't you? Dammit…


End file.
